


Crystal Temple

by TWICE_Upon_A_Time



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, I don't know what I'm doing, I'm Bad At Tagging, Sad Ending, Tags Are Hard, Unrequited Love, a lot of "unrequited love", everyone has secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2020-10-19 17:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWICE_Upon_A_Time/pseuds/TWICE_Upon_A_Time
Summary: Momo loves her friends as more than friends... She didn't expect that, but she really didn't expect this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Request by Moonlight__succubus.

"We aren't going to watch another drama, Nayeon."

"Oh, shut it. It's my night to choose."

"Please, not another drama. Can we watch a movie instead?"

"No. It's my night and I want to watch this drama."

"Nayeon, choose something else for once."

"Nope."

Same exact arguement every single Sunday night. It's always the same thing with Nayeon. Sunday is her day to choose meals, activities on their free days, and what they watch before splitting into rooms for bed.

She always chooses the same meals for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. She always chooses for them to watch dramas. The only thing that changes is their free time stuff. But as annoying it is to everyone else, Momo doesn't mind it one bit. It makes Nayeon happy. Isn't that what really matters when you're friends?

They end up watching a drama despite everyone's disaproval, but Momo really wasn't paying any attention. She was busy playing around with Chaeyoung's hair. She made a habit of touching it when ever she can ever since the younger girl said she would like to try shaving it all off during a game of Truth or Dare.

Everyone was worried she would actually do. She said she was only thinking about it, but their reaction made her really want to do it. So she plans to do it on her next birthday. Meaning Momo has until April to get enough feels of her hair while everyone tries to get her to change her mind. But the idea makes Chaeyoung happy. Isn't that what really matters when you're friends?

After the drama episodes for tonight were all done, everyone returned to their respective rooms. The youngest three were in one room, Mina, Jihyo, Sana, And Nayeon were in another room, and Momo and Jeongyeon were in the last room.

It isn't really that late yet, so everyone's most likely still up. At least, Jeongyeon and Momo are. Jeongyeon bought a whole new set of legos the other day and she's spent free moment trying to put it all together. Usually, Momo wasn't allowed to touch the little blocks because they're hazardous to children under three and Momo acted like she was two. But today, since the set was almost done and Jeongyeon wanted to get it finished, Momo was allowed to help. As long as she doesn't put the pieces in her mouth.

None of the other housemates liked to help Jeongyeon with her legos. Sometimes, Dahyun would, but not often. They all say it's because Jeongyeon's to bossy and OCD with them. Momo doesn't get why she wouldn't be, though. They were her passion. It make Jeongyeon happy. Isn't that what matters when you're friends?

They were up late building, but they finally finished and went to bed. The next morning it was Jeongyeon's day. Sundays are Nayeon, Mondays are Jeongyeon, Tuesdays are Momo, Wednesdays are Sana, Thursdays are Jihyo, Fridays are Mina, and Saturdays belong to the youngest three. They didn't think it was fair to have to share a day, but that's what happens when you're college freshmen looking for a cheap home.

Jeongyeon's breakfasts are not popular with everyone, since she's on the same vegan diet as Chaeyoung. They got to sit out on the non-vegan meals, but no one was allowed to sit out on their meals. Ew is the overall reaction of the other seven on Monday mornings. Especially, Dahyun. Momo's favorite days are Saturdays, actually. Since Dahyun chooses the meals, it's always good.

Dahyun doesn't like having the vegan breakfast. She much rather have chocolate chip pancakes, or french toast, anything sweet really. That's why Momo always makes sure to bring something extra to give her before she has to go to class. Momo either has a honey bun, some times little donuts, other times it's PopTarts. Jihyo gets mad because it takes away the point of the week system, but Momo doesn't care. Sweets make Dahyun happy. Isn't that what really matters when you're friends?

After their deliciousness-free 'omelets,' the girls head onto their school. They were all art majors at an all art school. Nayeon and Dahyun were into acting, Momo dance, Jeongyeon did photography, Sana and Tzuyu were models, Jihyo and Mina had gone into music, and Chaeyoung did visual art.  
  
The models of the group had nothing to do today, as their teacher was out, so Tzuyu decided to help Jeongyeon with her portrait project. Sana would have gone with them, but Momo actually needed a spotter, so they went to the studio instead. Behind practice rooms, the school had a gym for the dancers. Sana watched Momo work out for a couple hours, helping her here and there. After weightlifting, Momo had decided to try out her newest choreography assignment, but Sana wouldn't let her.  
  
Sana had felt Momo worked herself to the bone and needed rest. So, she snuck them out back to the apartment. Momo was all sweaty and gross, but Sana insisted on them cuddling in the living room and watching a movie. Momo would have much rather have taken a shower first, but Sana was pouting. Momo gave in, just wanting to make Sana happy. Isn't that what really matters when you're friends?

Sana fell asleep on the couch about 45 minutes into the movie, but Momo just stood by her. Only when the movie ended did she leave. She covered Sana in a blanket and headed for the shower. It was about 1:30 when she got out. Meaning Jihyo would be going home soon. Meaning Momo had to get out of the apartment before she felt the God's unrelenting rath.

Luckily, the maknae decide to ask her out to lunch at this very moment. Momo quickly makes to the group's favorite diner, which was located halfway between home and school. When Momo got inside, she was a little surprised to see Tzuyu alone, but she explained that Jeongyeon was printing the photos and that's why she texted Momo.

Not really feeling like going over the menu, Momo chooses her go-to (American cheese burger with fries). Tzuyu, on the other hand, choose a salad. A freaking salad. It's really not a surprise, not with her big photoshoot coming up. Momo just thinks it's dumb. Especially when Tzuyu reaches over to snatch some of her fries. Momo didn't like to share her food. But Tzuyu's guilty pleasure of french fries made her happy. Isn't that what really matters when you're friend?

Tzuyu decided to go check out Jeongyeon's pics after lunch. She invited Momo, but she had already promised Mina they would hit up the comic store in search for a new game. Momo didn't know that one comic store would lead to twelve, but it did.

It didn't matter, though. After a while of searching, Mina found the perfect game and now they were back home. Mina is contently going through the intro to her game as Momo watches. Honestly, Momo had no idea what's going or why it was so serious for them to go to so many stores for for this game. But Mina looked happy. Isn't that what really matters when you're friends?

Jihyo left the apartment around the same time Mina and Momo did, but she got back around an hour later. When she did, she didn't look happy. Momo hates knowing any of her friends aren't happy.

She hates it even more when she knows why.

She knew that Daniel was never good for Jihyo. And now he just break up with her? Oh, no, no, no. Momo can't let anyone make her friend unhappy. She'll get revenge. She'll make Jihyo happy. Isn't that what really matters when you're friends?

Momo plots out who she'll get Daniel tomorrow as she and Jeongyeon get in bed for the night. She's half way through her brainstorming when she feels a pain behind her ear. She touches back, because it's a really sharp, really stinging feeling.

_It's.... hard? And pointy? And wet? No, what the actual fuck is this?_

Momo gets up a goes to the bathroom only when she knows Jeongyeon's asleep. She sneaks off to the bathroom and turns on the light. Brushing her hair to the side, she looks at her ear. It's hard to see, but it looks like a...

_Crystal? An orange crystal? Why is there a-_

"Ow."

It hurts to touch.. And it's leaking orange glow liquid? What the fuck?

Momo has no idea what's happening to her. She just knows that no one can find out.

_This isn't what matters when you're friends. They don't need to know. As long as I act happy. Because that is what matters when you're friends._


	2. Chapter 2

Momo still doesn't know what the crystals came from, but she knows that there are way more in the morning and they're starting to come in different color. Orange, a mint-ish color, and purple.  
  
A few days later there are red ones, lime green, clear ones and two types of blues.  
  
Now, Momo knows what they come from. And she knows she is so, so fucked.  
  
They come from love.  
  
And each color is for a different person.  
  
There are 8 colors.  
  
And she has 8 loves.  
  
The crystals are spread out and cover her back and neck like freckles, but they hurt. They're hard and poke out of her skin a bit. The first one is spreading, but the ones on her back take up the most space.  
  
But as much as they bother her, no one can tell she even has them. She covers up more and is less touchy, but no one has noticed.  
  
Now it's about two weeks from when she first found the crystals. She's given up on try to take them off. They can be pulled off like a scab, but it is extremely, extremely painful and leaves them even more oozy and bloody and they just grow back bigger anyways. She tried to get them off when there were only a few of them. There's too many now. They're too big now.  
  
But it's Saturday and the youngest three want to hit the lake. Damn Chaeyoung for being the one to plan the free time. She's been working out, so it's not surprising she wants to show off her body, but Momo couldn't do that.  
  
So, she fakes not feeling well enough to go. Chaeyoung said it was fine for her to stay home, since she wouldn't want her to feel worse. Only, Momo hadn't planned for if someone would stay with her.  
  
Mina, being the sweetheart that she is, said she stay with Momo to keep her company. At least it wasn't Sana, because that girl is touchy.  
  
Now that everyone's gone and Mina is playing her game in the living room, Momo doesn't really mind the girl. Momo lays on the couch behind Mina, who's seated on the floor.  
  
"Minari?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you think you can teach me to play this?"  
  
"Sure. You mean now?"  
  
"No.. Just one day."  
  
"Of course, Momoring. Just say the day."  
  
A couple hours of watching Mina play and Momo got hungry. She went away to the kitchen and made ramen for the two of them to eat, since everyone else was still out.  
  
"Minari, I made lunch," Momo called as she went back to the living room and sat next to Mina on the ground.  
  
"Thank you, Momoring. Shouldn't I be helping you?" Mina asks, taking the cup from the older girl's hand.  
  
"Ah, it's just a migraine. I can manage to make ramen," Momo says, lifting the chopsticks with noodles to her lips and blowing.  
  
"Unnie, you can barely manage to make ramen when your head isn't pounding," Mina jokes.  
  
Momo drops the noodles back in the cup and acts hurt. "Ow, Mina. And here I thought you liked my ramen."  
  
Mina puts her own cup down before grabbing Momo's and putting it down, too. Mina can never let one of her friends feel bad, and Momo know that this is where it is all coming from, but she can't help it when her heart starts to beat faster. Mina grabs her hands and looks into her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, Momo. I do like your ramen. Better?" Mina said softly. Momo doesn't think she can stand to look into Mina's eyes know they don't love her the same way, but she can't bring herself away, so she simply nods. "Good." Mina gives Momo's forehead a kiss and turns to her food.  
  
Momo grabs her own ramen and hopes that the butterflies in her stomach get stuck in the noodles. And she's pretty sure more crystals growing.  
  
A while later, the other girls make it home. Chaeyoung must be drunk because she stumbles towards Mina and Momo, laying a cross their legs.  
  
"You good, cub?" Mina asks, brushing her hand through the short black hair.  
  
"Mmhmm. I'm fi-"  
  
But that's only as far as she got before she threw up on the ground in front of them.  
  
"Ugh. Momo, bring her to the bathroom. I'll clean this up," Mina tells her, wiggling out from under Chaeyoung. Momo picks up Chaeyoung bridal style and bring her to shower.  
  
"Moguri~ Do you feel better?" Chaeyoung slurred as Momo placed her as softly as possible into the bath.  
  
"A bit, Chae. Can you help me take off your shirt? It has vomit on it," Momo said as she starts to lift the younger girl's shirt. How does anyone get this drunk at a lake?  
  
"Take your shirt off, Moguri," Chaeyoung mumbled, trying to take Momo's shirt. She starts to lift it and Momo can feel the cold air hit her her back and she panics. She steps away from the tub quickly, stumbling over a trash can and pulling her shirt down.  
  
Dahyun rushes into the bathroom after hearing all the commotion. "Momo, Chaeyoung. Is everything alright?"  
  
"Yeah, Dahyun. Give this one a bath. I don't even know how you all let her get this bad," Momo said angrily, storming out of the bathroom.  
  
Dahyun really wasn't sure what was wrong with Momo, but she doesn't have time to check in with her. Chaeyoung was about to crash and she had to get her clean before she passed out and it got harder.  
  
Momo goes into her room and locks the door. She smashes one of the group pictures on her nightstand on the floor. She's pissed and not sure why, but the crystals feel even worse. She knows Chaeyoung was drunk and she knows she didn't mean it, but she can't seem to control her emotions.  
  
She takes off her shirt to look at her back. The crystals have grown so much more, covering almost her entire back. They also seem to be glowing?  
  
She has an idea of where her lack of control could be coming from now.  
  
She doesn't want to give in to the burning on her back, but she going to have to.  
  
If they are going to make her into fire, she'll have to protect everyone from her flames. She has to burn alone.


	3. Chapter 3

At first, she was just a little seperated. But as time went on, she found herself getting more and more distant from her friends.   
  
Momo participated in their meals together, but sat out on most activities and starting going to bed way before everyone else.   
  
She thought she was getting away with, and she was for the most part. But Sana and Jeongyeon knew better. Her best friend and roommate knew better.  
  
It's Sunday (Nayeon's night) and Momo just annouced she was going to bed and had to miss out on the finale of the drama.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just had a long day at the studio and, ugh. Yeah, good night, girls," Momo says, walking into her and Jeongyeon's shared room.

Sana is seated with Dahyun in her lap and Jeongyeon's on the other end of the couch, yet they share a look. A look of worry.

_What is wrong with Momo?_ their eyes ask.

Neither knows, but they're going to find out.

But not right now. Sana's kinda stuck under her girlfriend and Jihyo isn't going to let anyone else skip out on Nayeon's night.

_If only this episode would end faster_, Jeongyeon thinks.

Neither Sana nor Jeongyeon pay any attention to the 2-hour long finale special, both too preoccupied thinking about Momo.

It finally, finally ends and everyone sperates into room. Sana follows Dahyun to her room, but left shortly after the girl fell asleep.

"You're still here?" Sana asks when she sees Jeongyeon still in her spot on the couch.

"I was waiting to see if you came back," Jeongyeon said as Sana sat down next to her.

"I was actually going to pull you from your room. We need to talk," Sana says in hushed tone. The young ones were asleep but Nayeon and Jihyo may still be up.

"Momo?"

Sana took a deep breath as she nods.

"What's up with her? You've known her forever, has she ever gotten like this?" Jeongyeon askes.

"No. I mean, she's gotten sad and distance, but not like this," Sana answered.

"What do you mean 'not like this'?"

"She never leaves me out of it. She always, always came to me. She hasn't even looked me in the eyes in the past few weeks," Sana said, the threat of crying clear in her voice.

Jeongyeon pulls her into a hug and that's when she really starts crying. "Have I been a bad best friend, Jeongyeon? I don't know why she doesn't trust me. What changed? Was it coming to Korea? Was it Dahyun? Wa-"

"Sana, stop. You aren't a bad best friend and nothing you can think of is why she suddenly disappeared from us. Especially not Dahyun," Jeongyeon tells her softly, rubbing her back.

Sana stops talking and just cries into the Korean girl's shoulder. Jeongyeon feels like Sana stopped shaking with sobs after what could have been 30 minutes. She only stopped because she fell asleep from crying.

Jeongyeon picked up Sana and carried her bridal style to her bed before returning to her own room.

Again, Momo is asleep. At least, she's pretending to be. Jeongyeon has share room with her for long enough to know her sleep positions. That was not one of them.

She usually faces Jeongyeon and tries to cuddle. Now she faces the wall, curled up in a ball, completely covered by the blanket.

"Momo?" Jeongyeon tried kneeling next to the bed.

No response.

Jeongyeon knows she should do something, but she also knows nothing good ever comes from forcing things. She'll have to wait for Momo to be ready to open up.

"Momo.. I know you're probably asleep, but I want you to know, we're here for you. None of us want you to always be separated. We want you back. I want my Momo back. So please, when you're ready, talk to us. Any of us. We love you, Momo. I love you, Momo," Jeongyeon says.

She kisses what she knows is the top of Momo's head before going to her own side of the room. She knows Momo is wide awake, but eveything she said was more for Jeongyeon than Momo.

She's worried, but she has work in the morning. So she fights her growing anxieties and drifts off to sleep. Wishing Momo had wrapped her arms around her.

Had she stayed up a few moments later, she would have caught the soft sobs coming from her roommate.

Momo now knows that she's worrying others. Apparently she wasn't doing as good as job as she thought.

But she can't tell them.

_I'll just try to engage more. If that doesn't work... I'll just leave entirely._


	4. Chapter 4

Sana woke up in her own bed, dried tears on her cheeks. The other girls in her room are still asleep so she sneaks off to the bathroom before they get up.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she starts thinking. And her thinking isn't safe. She turns on the faucet and splashes cool water on her face to shake the thoughts away. She finishes up using the bathroom and heads back to her room.

"Sana?" Mina said quietly from her bed, still sleepy.

"Good morning, Minari," Sana whispered, walking toward the younger girl and placing a kiss in her head.

"How long have you been up?"

"Not long. I was about to get in the shower now," Sana tells her, going towards the closet.

"Why were you out of the room last night?" Mina asked, sitting up in her bed and bring her knees to her chest

"What do you mean?" Sana grabbed her clothes and didn't dare to turn and look at Mina, afraid the girl would be able to read her eyes.

"I don't know. I know you must have help Dahyun to sleep, then you never came in. And the Jeongyeon carried you in," Mina explained. 

"Mina, I-" Sana started, still not turning around. 

"What's going on, Sana?" Mina said softly, now standing next to the older girl.

"I don't know, Mina. I wish I knew," Sana whispered. Mina wrapped her arms around Sana's waist.

"We will talk, okay? I'll help you figure it all out," Mina told her. "Go get in the shower, and try not to think too much. It'll all be okay."

Sana isn't sure sure how, but Mina sensed how she was feeling and what she just said help. Sana tries to clear her mind for the first time in a long time. Mina lets her go when she feels like Sana is ready and sits back on her bed.

Sana heads to go to the shower, but she stops at the door and asks, "How do you always know just what to say?"

"I just know a lot of things," is all Mina says. Sana just shrugged and walked off. But Mina really does know a lot of things, even things no one else knows. Maybe this talk with Sana will confirm some of it.

Sana is about to step in the shower when there's a knock at the door. 

"Sana?" Dahyun's voice called.

Sana made her way to the door and let her girlfriend in. "I was about to get in the shower."

"That explains why you're naked. Can I join you?" Dahyun asks.

"Get some clothes first," Sana told her.

"I'll just get them when we get out," Dahyun said, already getting undress.

"But what about the other girls?" 

"We've all seen each other naked. It's nothing at this point," Dahyun stepped into the warm water and pulling Sana with her.

When the water hits her skin, Sana's worries slipped away. But they returned just as quickly when Dahyun wrapped her arms around Sana's waist.

The next words out Dahyun's mouth only make Sana feel worse. 

"I love you, Sana."

She's said it many time and Sana always responds the same way. 

"I love you, too, Dahyunie."

It's not a lie. She really does love Dahyun. But it's not the whole truth either. 

Because she does love Dahyun, but Dahyun isn't the only one she loves.

"Sana?" 

Dahyun voice pulls Sana from her sprialling thoughts.

"Sana, are you okay? You seem distressed," Dahyun said, carressing Sana's cheek.

Sana closed her eyes and pressed her lips to the inside of Dahyun's palm. The younger girl was good at reading through her. Too good but not good enough.

"I'm fine, Dahyun," Sana finally speaks.

"You're not. Please talk to me," Dahyun says worriedly.

"Let's.. Let's just shower, Dahyun."

After their uneventful shower, each girl returned to their respective rooms. 

Dahyun had thought everything between her and Sana was fine, but now she's not so sure. Sana seems.. Distant? She's still loving and affectionate, but her mind always seem to be somewhere else.

Honestly, Sana's mind is always elsewhere, cuz she's stange. That's one of the many things Dahyun loves about her. But this is different.

But Sana won't open up. It's not like her to keep things away from Dahyun. 

All nine of the girls were open with each other. They don't have secrets. They never lie to each other. They always say what's on their mind

At least, that's what they all told themselves.

And that was true. Until recently

_What's changing?_ Mina wonders as all the girls start to enter the kitchen for Jeongyeon's morning. _Why is everyone changing?_


	5. Chapter 5

Something is happening in this apartment and it's affecting their routines and dynamics. And Jihyo thinks she knows who is the cause.

It's one of the Japanese girls. Yeah, she knows how it sounds, but it's not like that. It's just..

Mina's eyes look heavier than before. Sana is less bubbly and something between her and Dahyun is off. Momo is nowhere to be found most of the time and when she is around, she's not the girl she was before.

Something is going on with them and Jihyo is going to figure it out. One little thing can ruin their whole group. It already seems to be affecting Jeongyeon and Dahyun.

Jeongyeon has been quieter than usual and isn't joking around as much. Dahyun is less of a fresh and sweet girl and more of a attention-seeking and desperate person waiting for someone to notice her.

The only ones who don't seem bothered by everything are Nayeon, Chaeyoung, and Tzuyu. The youngest two are almost always off in a world of the own and are only really around when the whole group is together and Nayeon is just Nayeon, and that girl never catches on.

But Jihyo will use them to figure this out. Tzuyu and Sana have the same courses and the same thing for Dahyun and Nayeon. Sure, they have different levels and periods, but they have some classes together. Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung have some stupid bond over weird shit so that can be exploited, too. Momo will just have to wait.  
  
It's Thursday, Jihyo's day. Breakfast went fine, but while everyone leaving for class or work, Jihyo pulled Nayeon away into their room.  
  
"What's up, Ji?" Nayeon says, closing the door behind them for privacy.  
  
"Don't you feel like the energy of our house has changed?" Jihyo asks, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"What do you mean?" The older one sits on her own bed, pulling out her phone.

"Something's going on here, I can feel it. I just don't know what it is," Jihyo whispers.

"It's nothing, Ji. Don't worry," Nayeon tells her in a dismissive tone.

"But-"

"Ah, listen to Unnie. Jihyo, you're going to worry yourself over nothing," Nayeon says, getting up and sitting next to the other girl.

"Nayeon, we can't just brush this under the rug and hope it disappears," Jihyo almost yells. Jihyo stands from the bed and faces Nayeon.

"Jihyo, it's fine. No one's gonna die. I don't know why you're getting yourself all worked up," Nayeon said getting up and walking towards the door.

"You don't that, Nayeon. You might end up regretting this. I know something's up and I need help," Jihyo calls out as Nayeon opens the door.

"You're so fucking dramatic," Nayeon says, slamming the door behind her.

_I'm the dramatic one, sure_, Jihyo thinks._ I'm not crazy, something is going on._

Jihyo leaves the room next and everyone is out except Tzuyu. The Taiwanese girl was sitting at the dining room table with her laptop open.

Jihyo sits beside her and looks at the screen. It's was airplane tickets to.. America?

"You're leaving?"

Tzuyu sighs and lowers the laptop screen. She looks at Jihyo and nods. "A modelling agency contacted me and after.. Whatever... I think it's best I go."

"What? What happened?" Jihyo asked, voice full of worry and concern.

"Jihyo, please. It's.. It's gonna be fine. I'll go, and it'll be fine," Tzuyu whispered, looking down as tears gathered in her eyes.

"Tzuyu, tell me," Jihyo said softly, putting her hand over Tzuyu's.

"Just leave it. Please," Tzuyu pleaded. Jihyo pulled her hand back. The younger girl closed the laptop all the way and walked off. Jihyo put her forehead down on the table and banged it a few time.

_What the hell is happening to our family?_


	6. Chapter 6

Tzuyu really thought it was gonna go better than that. Tzuyu really thought she felt the same way. She always seemed to feel the same way. Hell, she was the one make an effort. Tzuyu would have settle for just staring at her from across the room, but Chaeyoung always wanted to go out. Chaeyoung always wanted them to have adventures. Chaeyoung always wanted them to be alone.

What else was Tzuyu supposed to think? Chaeyoung spent most of her time alone with Tzuyu and she always was upset when Tzuyu was with others. But apparently, Tzuyu misread all of that.

_"Chaeyoung, can we talk in the room?" Tzuyu asked nervously. They were the only two home but the rest of the girls should be getting there any second. _

_"Sure, Tzu," Chaeyoung said, pushing herself up from the couch and taking Tzuyu by the hand to lead them to the room. Tzuyu sat down on her bed as Chaeyoung locked the door. Chaeyoung sat next to her and looked at her with a questioning expression._

_"Chae, I-"_

_"Tzuyu," Chaeyoung cut her off. "Sorry, but I need to say something first."_

_"Chaeyoung, please. Let me-" Tzuyu begged._

_"No, Tzuyu. You don't understand. I need-"_

_But that's as far as she got before Tzuyu shut her up with a kiss. Chaeyoung pushed Tzuyu off hard enough to send her falling back on the bed._

_"What the hell, Tzuyu!?" Chaeyoung yelled, standing up from the bed._

_"I'm sorry. Chaeyoung, I love you. I have for a long time. I-" Tzuyu tries to explain, standing and reaching out to Chaeyoung._

_Chaeyoung steps away from Tzuyu and wraps her arms around herself in an attempt to protect herself from this situatuon. "Don't. Stop talking."_

_"Chae, I-" Tzuyu tries in a softer tone._

_"I'm in love already. With someone else," Chaeyoung whispered, turning away from the taller girl._

_"Who?" Tzuyu asked, voice cold and lifeless._

_"Tzuyu-"_

_Tzuyu grabbed Chaeyoung by the shoulders and forced her to look at her. "Who!? Tell me, Chaeyoung!!"_

_"I-"_

_But Chaeyoung never farther because someone knocked at the door._

_"Hey, what's going on in there?"_

_It was Jeongyeon's voice. Tzuyu let go of Chaeyoung, who collasped to the floor with a small shriek. Tzuyu walked to the door of the room and unlocked it, walking past Jeongyeon without a second glace._

Tzuyu feels bad, but she saw the look in Chaeyoung's eyes when Jeongyeon's voice came through.

Why would Chaeyoung love Jeongyeon and not her? Jeongyeon didn't love Chaeyoung, not like that at least. Tzuyu doesn't even think Jeongyeon's gay.

Why, out of all people, would Chaeyoung love Jeongyeon? 

Momo, Tzuyu gets. Mina, Tzuyu gets. Hell, even Dahyun or Nayeon, Tzuyu gets. But Jeongyeon?

On top of that heartbreak, Tzuyu got a call from the agency she's been with for the past few months later that night. Apparently, the company she was supposed to model for cancelled the shoot. Tzuyu is a bit sad, but she's more angry. Because she knows it wasn't cancelled. They replaced her, and lied about it because they knew her (parents) power.

What they didn't know is that she was friends with the girl they replaced her with. Because they choose Sana to do it instead. Sana wasn't even in this agency, or any agency for that matter. They contacted her out of the blue and decide she would be better for the job.

At least, that's what Sana told Tzuyu and Dahyun. Tzuyu didn't bother to mention it was her job first, not wanting to ruin her friend's moment.

And to make matters worse, Tzuyu received an email from her university stating that she will be pulled from all of her classes is she doesn't pay her tution by the end of the month.

Of course the first thing she does is call her parents. Turns out, they went bankrupt about 4 months ago and had to stop paying for everything and putting money in Tzuyu's accounts.

"You didn't think to tell me that?"

"Tzuyu, what happens with our business is none of your concern," her dad tells her in that damn monotone voice of his.

"It is when you pay for literally everything of mine!"

"Don't be a brat, Tzuyu," her mother's sweet but sharp voice says.

"I'm not a brat, I'm broke. Are you still paying for my poster boy of a brother's stuff?"

"He was the one who chose to follow our family legacy, not some silly dream of being a celebrity. We are still trying to provide for him so he may save our business for the future," her dad explained.

"I knew it. Whatever, I'll figure it out."

"Tzuy-" her mother started but Tzuyu hung up.

Everything has gone to absolute shit. Tzuyu is going to try and make it work. And if it doesn't get better here, she's sure she'd will be wanted somewhere else.

She was perfect and if nobody saw that, that's their lost.


	7. Chapter 7

Chaeyoung is in hell right now.

Her best friend was secretly in love with her. Tzuyu hates her now and is avoiding her.

She was forced to admit everything to the girl she loves. Jeongyeon hates, well maybe not hates, but is definitely uncomfortable and is avoiding her.

Dahyun is pissed at the world and is coming off really sexual and needy towards Chaeyoung, when she's not avoiding her that is.

Jihyo has that look in her eye, but Chaeyoung has no idea what it's about this time, but Chaeyoung's actually the one avoiding her. Whatever Jihyo's planning, she wants no part.

Sana is with Mina or Jeongyeon and literally no one else. She tries to be with Dahyun, but those are the time Dahyun clings to Chaeyoung.

Mina is, well Mina. She was never a big fan of interacting much anyways. Out of everyone, she's the most normal now.

Momo is... in her own world now. It's like she's slowly been separating from the group, but now she's complete detached. She doesn't even speak to Jeongeyon, and they share a room. Chaeyoung just assumes something personal's going on, and leave the girl alone, though.

Nayeon is still going out and having the time of her life. She's the only one clicking with everyone like shit's all good.

So that's who Chaeyoung goes to now.

"Was it a mistake, Nayeon-Unnie?" she asks, her head laying on the lap of her elder.

"I mean, how do you feel about it?" Nayeon tells the younger girl, brushing her hand through the short hair.

"I feel bad for Tzuyu, I love her, but I really love Jeongyeon, and it's not the same kind of love, you know?"

"Mmh, yeah. Well, why not try talking to them again? At least Tzuyu. She's your best friend, and you share a room for crying out loud," Nayeon suggests. Chaeyoung sits up quickly, scaring Nayeon a bit in the process.

"You didn't see her, Unnie. I can't. Tzuyu was.. There was something different inside her. Something," Chaeyoung explained, stopping to thing of the right word. "Something broken. I can't see her like that, and there's nothing I can do to fix it. But I think there's more to the story."

"Wait, was this before or after she called her parents that night?" Nayeon said, a million things running through her brain.

"Before. We had that moment, and then she left. I spilled my guts to Jeongyeon, then she went out to the bar where you found her. While I was silently sobbing alone, I heard Tzuyu ask her parents about her brother then I don't what happened. She hung up and cursed, a lot. Then she left and was gone for what, four days?" Chaeyoung said with a shrug.

Nayeon makes a soft hum sound before pulling Chaeyoung back on her lap. Instead of furthering the conversation, Nayeon just restarts the episode of Love Alarm they had been watching.

_Maybe Jihyo was right, to an extent._

_Maybe there really is something different about the home's energy. Whatever it was, it wasn't any of our girls' faults. It was something of a higher (or hidden) power._


	8. Chapter 8

_Now that I believe there is something going, it's up to me to figure out what. I can't go to Jihyo, I don't wanna look stupid after all I told her. So, I'll do it on my own._

Nayeon leaves the home first on Sunday. Breakfast was PopTarts, just to make things quick. Nayeon didn't have anything real to do today, but no one knew that. Really, she was going out to get all she would need to crack the case.

She sits at the bus stop, looking on her phone for a shop. 'What kind of shop?' you may ask. The kind with fortune tellers and spell books and healing crystals and tarot cards and all that stuff. 

Jihyo and the other girls (especially Dahyun) always said she crazy for even being interested in this stuff, but Jihyo had been the one to say that the _energy _of the house changed. Nayeon hadn't noticed until her talk with Chaeyoung. Later that day, Nayeon had gone around the other girls. She concluded that something was different. 

To her observations: Jihyo was still trying to figure out what was happening and was going full conspiracy theorist on everyone and everything. Tzuyu was trying her best ways to get out of the country, which was proving to be difficult since she had no money and still had never had a job (other than modelling) in her 20 years of life. Jeongyeon and Sana spoke in whispers to each with Momo's name in passing but both seemed to be either sad or drunk at any other point. Momo was either out of the house, completely covered, or locked in her room and even Jeongyeon was barely allowed in. Mina seemed like she was genuinely trying to help everyone, especially Momo and Sana, but it was hard with how tense and upset everyone was. Chaeyoung was still sad, but she had just talk to Nayeon so she knows she'll be fine. But Dahyun? Dahyun seems the most out of it, other Momo. Dahyun was _th__e _sweetest girl, but now she's bitter and horny. Might be Sana-related, but every time Nayeon tried to ask, she got shut down.

_So _yeah,_ something is definitely going on. But what? _Nayeon wonders as the bus pulls up in front of her. According to her phone, the store is four bus stops and a bit of a walk away, so about an hour away. On the bus ride, Nayeon just people watches. No need to worry herself about anything yet. 

Nayeon gets back on her phone and check her social media accounts. She usually pretty active but a spy can't give away their identity or location. At least, not until the job's done, right? Nayeon takes a few selfies to post later.

_Damn, does an hour really take this long?_

Nayeon puts on her earbuds and listens to music as she watches the city roll by. 

_I guess not._

Nayeon reaches her stop and gets off the bus. She gets her phone and set the GPS to direct her to the shop. It's about a ten minute walk.

She does a_ lot_ of thinking in those ten minutes but before she knows it, she's standing outside the place.

_No turning back now I guess._

Nayeon enters the store and is immediately hit by the smell of incense. Nayeon roams around the store and looks at all the different things, most of which she had no idea what they were.

"May I help you?" A woman asked, suddenly standing besides Nayeon.

"I'm not sure," Nayeon answered honestly.

"I can sense you're distressed and that you believe something here can help you. Tell me, what brings in today?" The woman says.

_Creepy._

"My roommates. Something's going on, and I think it's something of a higher power, something we can't understand fully," Nayeon explains.

"Such as what?"

"I don't know, that's why I came. To figure it out," Nayeon said, picking up a book off the shelf in front of them.

"Well, I'm sure that book is of no help," the woman laughed.

"It could be." _Ma'am, don't judge me._

"Not unless you read Latin and are a witch. Come, I'll try to help you," the woman told Nayeon, signaling her to follow. The woman heads toward the back of the store.

Nayeon thinks she got herself into whole mess.

But it worked!

About two hours at the store and she's got some what of a place to start. She was returning home with 4 bags of things that are most likely just fill of bullshit, but the lady at the store was really convincing.

She go on the bus and made her way home. Since music made the ride feel shorter the first, Nayeon decides to listen to her playlist again. Only after tweeting something.

**@TheRealNabongs**  
Ever felt like your friend may be a supernatural being? Me neither. Until...

That's it. Doesn't give anything away, and her followers are sure gonna get a kick out understanding it. She puts her earbuds in and leans her head against the window, watching as she goes home.

When she makes it to her apartment, she knocks a few times but no one answers. Not an issue though. It's probably better is Nayeon was to be honest. She enters the apartment and bring her bags to her room, hiding them under the bed. She didn't need what was inside them yet.

What she was going to do now was search for anything and everything. Starting in the bedrooms. 

She looks around in Mina's area first. _That girl is so quiet and so kind, she has to be hiding something, _Nayeon thinks. But she's wrong. Mina doesn't have anything. Nothing criminalizing at least.

Nayeon groans and looks over to Sana's bed. _Just Jihyo's, _Nayeon tells herself, because she knows some of what Sana hides under her bed and she rather not see or touch any of that.

Jihyo has some things that come off as suspicious, but a bit more investing and Nayeon writes them off as unimportant, at least for now.

Nayeon moves to the next room, the Maknae's. Nayeon finds nothing at all on Tzuyu, a Bible that proves that there is nothing for Dahyun, and a sketch book full of what looks like fanart by Chaeyoung. 

_Dammit! Maybe I was wrong and nothing's actually happening here._

One bedroom left. Jeongyeon and Momo's.

This is the last place Nayeon expected to find something, yet she did.

It's hidden in Momo's drawer. A small black bag full of.. Get this.. Crystals!

Their are multiple colors. Greens and blues, red, pink, orange, purple and even clear ones. Nayeon's not sure where Momo got them or what she's doing with them.

She puts the room back in order but keeps the little pouch. She starts look through the book she purchased but she can't seemed to figure out what the crystal are.

_Best go to the expert._


End file.
